Mascara is a cosmetic used to darken, colour, thicken, lengthen, or define eyelashes. Mascara comes in three forms: liquid, cake, and cream. It also comes in many formulas, tints, and colours. The present invention is primarily aimed at the original, solid cake mascara product, as well as liquid mascara.
Traditionally, cake mascara is applied after rubbing a brush against the cake mascara solid to load it with product. This process has a number of disadvantages, one of which is an inability to control the quantity and uniformity of mascara loaded onto the brush. This is sometimes addressed by providing a wiper against which the brush can be wiped, with a wiper also being used in liquid mascara applicators. However, the use of a wiper to clean the brush or applicator will always leave more mascara product in two regions. In addition, there is always a “tail” left at the tip of the brush or applicator, which is a quantity of mascara that is not wiped, which makes the uniform application of mascara tricky and difficult.